


What They Do

by Fireflower34



Series: Paris as told by its People [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Lara ain't taking any crap about the heros, POV Outsider, Watch Out For The Quiet Ones, protect the bbs, rantish, second in series, she's little but she's feirce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflower34/pseuds/Fireflower34
Summary: Lara has strong opinions, particularly about Paris' superherosorA citizen defends the heroes
Series: Paris as told by its People [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611358
Kudos: 41





	What They Do

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy I'm still here!  
> Yup! second work in the series!  
> Don't like this one as much though  
> lol I keep making these ocs in like five minutes  
> Also, thanks for anyone that left kudos on the first fic, I wasn't expecting a reaction at all!

Lara was a quiet person  
Seventeen years old, already a paramedic.  
Wavy, shoulder-length blond hair that’s tied in a ponytail while on missions, vivid blue eyes.  
Small for her age, simple clothes  
She stared at the ground often, her voice small and uncertain, wavering when someone challenges her.  
She looked like a timid, shy little girl.  
Her friends knew better.  
The shy, little girl was a force to be reckoned with.  
After all, it’s always the quiet ones you have to watch out for  
They’d seen the rage in her eyes, the cold fury in her voice, a glare that could paralyze, shoot daggers, or lasers, or ice-  
She had the murderous look down to point  
Especially on rescue missions.   
The timid child disappears and it’s confident counterpart takes its place.   
Her voice never wavered, staying firm and steady.  
Her eyes are analytical, flickering around the area to take note of supplies, damage, people.  
Completely in control  
Lara was strange that way.  
Warn her of a situation in advance, and she’s a mess  
Drop her in the middle of chaos, and she’s a leader  
Spur of the moment was her time to shine.  
But both her personas shared a same basic personality  
She was incredibly empathetic, kind, caring, great at providing comfort.  
An expert in the emotional department  
Maybe she was shy and timid, but she stood up for her beliefs passionately and with righteous fury  
So her thoughts on Ladybug and Chat Noir were no surprise to anyone  
They were just kids  
“But, like, did you see that flying kick?! Man I wish the akuma could teach that to me!”  
It starts as indignation  
“it's not cool when the receiver of the kick was Ladybug.”  
Her voice is quiet, but firm.  
“Yeah but like, wow. I heard it was a kung fu teacher that was akumatized, but he was way better than I’d ever expected. He was so fast, I could barely see him move!”  
It grows into annoyance  
“Neither could Chat.”  
And her voice grows with it  
“Eh, I wish he’d stuck around longer. Maybe I could’ve picked up a few moves, gotten an autograph.”  
The annoyance rises into anger  
“Stop it Daren.”  
“Come on, you’ve got to admit that it’s cool.”  
And her voice rises as well  
“No, no it’s not.”  
“Aww, I know you meant yes. Wish he could’ve taught me a thing or two before leaving.”  
The anger spills over  
Her cup does too, when her hand slaps the table  
“Stop. Stop saying that. Do you hear yourself?”  
Her eyes are burning now, her chair had been knocked over when she stood up.  
“It’s an _akuma_ , they’re _dangerous_ , If he ‘stuck around longer’, people would’ve gotten _hurt!_ ” The fury in her voice is carefully controlled, she knows better than to cause a scene.  
Some people are staring though, it’s a small shop after all, and Lara feels the beginnings of a blush making its way onto her cheeks, when her friend’s next words slap that thought out of her mind.  
“Whoa cool it. I get it, you’re mad because you hate when people get hurt, but Miraculous Ladybug heals everyone! And I get to see more of those wicked cool moves. Win-win!”  
And the cautious, careful, soft-spoken girl is gone  
Her previous control disappears with it, letting the rage wash away civilian Lara, and leave paramedic Lara standing in her place.  
She slams both hands onto the table, causing everyone to jump and stare.  
Daren flinches, recognizing the cold fury in her ice blue eyes, the fierce expression on her face.  
“No” She barely manages to hiss past the rolling anger in her stomach  
“It is not a win-win situation. The _longer_ the akuma’s around, the _more people_ it’ll hurt. _Including_ Ladybug and Chat Noir!”  
She didn’t feel the eyes on her, or notice that everyone had gone silent, the only thing in her head was the fury.  
She needed her idiot friend to _stop it because they were just kids they were just teens trying to live their lives they didn’t need people that care about them not take them for granted and they should be APPRECIATED FOR ALL THEY DO FOR THE CITY AND UNGRATEFUL CIVILIANS LIKE YOU._  
She stops, breathing heavily, and realizes she said all of that out loud.  
Good, they need to hear it.  
The rage recedes to a manageable level and she picks up her chair and sets it down right side up, sinking into it slowly as civilian Lara returns in the blush on her cheeks  
“Sorry,” She ducks her head, but the fire still burns in her throat. “I hate it when people say things like that. Don’t they realize that Ladybug and Chat Noir can’t _afford_ to let the akuma stay? We can’t expect them to do _anything more_ than what they already do. It’s not fun and games or entertainment for bored citizens, people get _hurt_ and _they_ get hurt protecting them, so don’t ask them to keep the akuma around when it’s at their own expense.”  
She’s not sure if she’s still talking to Daren, or to everyone who can hear her.  
The rest of the coffee shop stays in it’s shocked silence, and Lara blushes bright red, suddenly aware of their gazes.  
She makes a jerky movement towards the spilled drink “U-um I’ll just-get a napkin and- and clean this up- sorry” She squeaks and dashes away from the table and her stunned friend, yet not regretting her words in the slightest.  
She’s proud, actually, for standing up for the heroes. After all, while they protect Paris, someone needs to protect them too, on the civilian front. She’s glad to be able to support them.  
The feeling grows with every step she takes, the blush fading away,   
The more she thinks about her words, the more she stands behind them.   
Lost in thought, she accepts the napkin from a teenaged boy with piercing green eyes , and nods her thanks at the young pigtailed girl who moved her bag out of the puddle of coffee.  
The shop eventually turns away, chatter slowly filling the silence as Lara bends down, aware of Daren cleaning silently right next to her.  
By the time they’re done, the coffee shop has risen back to a normal volume,   
so when Lara goes to throw away the soaked napkins, she barely catches the whispered message from the boy and girl she passed  
 _Thank you_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
